Anthony Stark (Earth-6160)
Iron Man AKA Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark is the brains and technological user of The Avengers. (This page is under construction) History Early Life Capturing in Afghanistan Inventing the Iron Man Armor Joining The Avengers Powers and Abilities Powers: Tony doesn't seem to have powers but that within his suit Abilities: Super-Genius Intelligence: Master Engineer: Expert Businessman: Expert Tactician: Skilled Combatant: Expert Marksman: Multilingual: Strength Level: Tony Stark seems to be a little stronger than your average human being and practically exercises every day. With his suit, he can lift up to but not limited to 100 tons. Paraphernalia Equipment Armor: Tony Stark's primary piece of equipment is his Iron Man armor. It contains offensive weaponry and has defensive capabilities. The suit he wears currently is his Mark 52. It is a mixture of all of his previous 51 suits and has those capabilities. Iron Man Armor Suiting up in the armor: Normally, Tony's suiting up process is very similar to his suit up in Infinity War. Most often (especially in Iron Man: The Animated Series (MAU)) he will have his suit cloaked over his body. Sometimes he will call his armor down. He seems to wear it often on many occasions. Armor Capabilities Shapeshifting: Tony can shapeshift into any of his previous and/or copy their abilities. For example, he can grow Hulkbuster based Hands/arms or turn his whole body into the Hulkbuster. He can also adapt to his environment and/or situation. He was able to turn into a samurai to not only battle the Silver Samurai, but to also adapt to fight better and have better hand to hand combat skills with armed opponents. These are the following suits he can shapeshift into: *Armor Model 1: Tony has 2 flamethrowers that comes from his wrists that can shoot powerful bursts of fire. He also has tear gas bombs and has a search light from his Arc Reactor. *Armor Model 2: The armor can lift heavy/large objects easily with ease. It has a power pack to give the arms an extra push. This has magnetic repulsors that can be fired from both hands. An electric discharge can be fired from both hands. There is an electro-blaster that is magnetically clipped to Iron Man's magnetic clip holder. This time, in addition to being a search light, the arc reactor can shoot extremely powerful rays. It can also project/emit a UV-A light. The suit can protect the user by projecting a force field around themselves. It protects against extremely powerful explosives, including atomic bombs, and is bulletproof. *Armor Model 3: Iron Man could now project holograms, use electro-bolts to stun enemies. The armor could be heated. Stark also has a vapor ejector, smoke bombs, bomb pellets, a chemical kit, cutting blade, sound duplicator, and a high wave frequency generator. He had a longer supply of oxygen used for life support. Tony could absorb and project high and cold temperatures. He even had his famous roller skates for some odd reason. **Superhuman Strength: In his armor, Tony can lift (press) up to but not limited to 100 tons. When he absorbs a larger amount of energy, he can easily surpass this amount, or using his Hulkbuster hands to increase his strength.. **There are many more capabilities he has. (Working on all of the other ones. If anyone would like to help that would be appreciated.) **Armor Model 4: The armor's structure was improved with 3D knitting. In addition, a force-field helped keep the armor rigid. The armor used solar power and integrated micro-circuitry. A thermocouple was used to handle extreme temperature and convert it to usable power. Repulsors were standard weaponry. The variobeam/uni-beam was capable of various effects. A tractor beam could be used to pull or tow objects. The most recent version of the armor was able to use pulse bolts and The tractor beam could push objects/people back further. Gyro-stabilizers were used in the boot jets. Power pods were capable of various functions such as boosting other systems or being set to detonate. ECM jamming was used to evade detection. A hologram emitter created multiple images to make the armor harder to target. in addition to the sonic emitter, a voice distorter helped protect Stark's identity if he was undergoing secret missions and could also be used to duplicate sounds. The armor could travel underground. Freon could be emitted and a built-in fire extinguisher handled internal and external fire. Finger lasers and a "sabresaw" were available for cutting through objects. Life support was improved; the pacemaker was no longer needed after successful heart surgery. A slave circuit was added to control older suits/split up his suits in his "all-in-one" suit. Sensors were upgraded with a full-band transceiver, infrared, and a 'life detector' that was keyed to several important personnel. **Armor Model 5: Used with a suitcase, this armor has 2 modes. The first one is based on the MCU and is used for quick transformation if Tony is out. The second mode is its space mode. It has many capabilities. Life support and other systems are designed primarily for space; the armor is heavy and awkward in normal gravity conditions. Its control system is highly sensitive. An auto-camera and extendable exo-units are used for exploration. Sonar detects vibrations despite a lack of atmosphere. Thermographs provide detailed information. Repulsors were standard. In addition to the standard array the unibeam could use a deflector beam to push objects. The armor also has concussion beams mounted in its epaulets. **Armor Model 6: All repulsor weapons are adapted for underwater use; in particular the updated "tri-beam" style uni-beam and mini torpedoes. The armor can generate an electrical field around itself similar to an electric eel. It could also release a chemical into the water that generates an inky-black cloud similar to an octopus's. Boot jets received modified turbines. Life support was enhanced for deep sea conditions. Long-range exo-units act as grapples with fully articulated hands. Crampons help in maintaining footing on rocks and coral. The backpack is a holding bay that can store objects. Lastly, the main armor can be jettisoned if needed to escape. **Armor Model 7: The Stealth Armor maximizes concealment over everything else. The armor can form holograms around itself, allowing it to look like just about anyone or anything Tony desires. Emissions from the jets are washed by supercooled air as the boots themselves have liquid oxygen rings. If discovered, it could launch chaff. Subterranean equipment was added for reaching underground areas. The sensory systems were upgraded for stealth missions, including an "auto-camera" with microfilm. The holograms aren't limited to the armor, however, allowing it to generate illusions to distract foes. All of the suit's weaponry emits no noise when firing. All of Tony's weapons are weakened to a non-lethal status in this armor, cutting the repulsor rays down to a tenth of an average suit's power and using weapons like tasers over missiles. **Armor Model 8: Flight was improved with new turbines for the boot jets. A separate booster pack could also be used. Individual armor parts stored a small emergency charge. Repulsors and the uni-beam were enhanced. Pulse bolts gained energy as they traveled up to a certain point. Other weapons included a heat lance, cutting lasers, an electric shock, variator rays, and a tractor beam. A disruptor field was used against electrical systems. The sonic distorter could also be to disrupt opponents. Freon streams handled fire. A 'six-second' force-field greatly enhanced protection for a short time, but consumed considerable power. Refractory coating blunted lasers and other energy attacks. An absorption grid could be used to absorb energy from various sources. Life support equipment was considerably enhanced: recycled air, water and nutrients could last an indefinite amount of time. The "chameleon effect" generated a hologram to make the armor blend in with its surroundings. Due to harmful interference with his nervous system, Stark limited its use. Electromagnetic sensors could determine layouts of structures and identify stolen Stark technology. Negator packs neutralized and destroyed stolen Stark technology. **Armor Model 9: The Mark IX has more weapon systems than any of the past Iron Man suits. This suit adapted from the designs of the Mark V and Mark VII, allowing its various parts to collapse and allow its user to step in and out of it seamlessly, as well as ejecting the user on command. Additionally Stark had biometric implants embedded under his skin to allow this suit to remotely connect and establish contact with him from virtually anywhere in the world, making it the most important upgrade of the Mark IX. This upgrade would be notably carried on to and improved upon with the Mark XLII and its successors. A Beta particle generator and solar converters became the armor's power source. As a result the armor was more powerful and faster. A security chip and anti-intrusion devices were added to prevent the armor's technology from being duplicated. The cybernetic interface adapted after Stark's spinal injury. Its battle computer could track up to 60 targets simultaneously. A cybernetic probe could link to other systems. A universal translator was added to boost communications. A booster pack was available for space travel, as well as a hydro module for underwater missions. The armor retained and improved the Silver Centurion's weaponry. An EMP was adopted from Force's usage of it. The gauntlets had a nozzle for freon or gas. An add-on could carry "titanium foam." It could also launch a "hyperwave" generator. An Energy shield was used to protect against energy attacks. "Protected senses" acted automatically to protect Stark's sight and hearing. **Armor Model 10: This was a more advanced version of the Space suit to battle off Kree and the Shi'ar Empire. Various systems were improved over the original. The computer could simulate possible scenarios and gain access to Kree systems. The armor's cloaking and ECM were enhanced to deal with Shi'ar and Kree starships; however, the cloaking was used sparingly to not further damage Stark. Life support was enhanced and kept a detailed analysis of Stark's nerve damage. In addition to repulsors, unibeam and concussion beams, this armor had a powerful self-destruct mode, which is where Stark when activate the Self-Destruct and he would shoot it at an opponent which was destructive. **Armor Model 11: This iteration of the Iron Man armor contained an expansive assortment of weapons, including both new weapons and upgrades to weapon systems from the previous armors. Most notably, the Mark 11 possessed a vast armament of miniature, guided air-to-air missiles that are housed in the compartments on each shoulder. Like the previous suits, the Mark 11 contained a small anti-armor missile in each gauntlet of the suit. The suit also demonstrated the use of flare launchers, located at the suit’s hips that were present in most of the previous suits. Additionally, the Mark 11 possessed an advanced version of the hand-mounted laser weapon system introduced in the Mark 11. the Mark 11’s lasers could fire nearly continuously by drawing power directly from the Arc Reactor. Each laser module fired three lasers with one larger, central laser, and two flanking lasers for a heavier attack. This suit also sports missile launchers on each thigh. This suit clearly can fly and can boost its speed as well. **Armor Model 12: Telepresence Neural Net transmits mental commands from a headset via sub-space. This system gives the wearer realistic feeling without lag time. The suit has a beta particle generator and solar converters for the power-source; this model is improved to compensate for the added weight and power needs. Battle computer can track up to 60 targets simultaneously. The weapons systems unibeam can be adjusted for a variety of effects such as search light, heat, tractor beam, lasers, image inducers, ultraviolet light, and EMP. Repulsors can be boosted via cables connecting to the power pods. Pulse Bolts, Heat Beam/Heat Lance, Disruptor Field, Sonic Distorter/Emitter, Flamethrower, Shoulder-mounted Gatling Gun w/various ammunition, Laser Blade, Micro-Rocket Launcher, Particle Beam/Coherent Beam Weapon, Taser, Tear Gas, Pulse Bolts, and Fiber wire are all used for grappling. For Defense he has a refractory coating. An absorption grid absorbs energy attacks and converts it for use by the armor. ECM, Image Inducer Tactical Decoy Units, Anti-intrusion system, Auto-pilot if connection is lost, the armor will disengage and attempt to return back to the wearer. For sensors, he has full band radio, radar, sonar, infrared, ultrasound, EM sensors, and a life detector. **Armor Model 13: Repulsors and the uni-beam remained standard for the base unit. Boot jets were upgraded. A refractive coating helped against energy attacks. Magnets located on the palms and soles as well as a grappling hook with cable were used for climbing. A loudspeaker was used to address crowds. Image inducers were upgraded to give off 'identifier signals,' The arsenal he has are, Full Spectrum Scanalyzer with Adamantium-Tipped probe. Magnetic Railgun Launcher with explosive shells. Semi-Fluid Polymer Compound : energy-absorbent compound that shot out and covered its target, EM Field Generator: attracted a lightning bolt to short out Ultimo. Gravimetric Field Generator : canceled out the pull of the Earth's gravity on whatever it was attached to. Polybond Adhesive Compound, Cryogenic Compact Module, Magnetic Compact Module: used magnetic field to polarize the target. Multiple modules could be used to polarize the target with mutually opposing states making the atoms of the target repel one another. Hypodermic injector Microsurgery Equipment, Shoulder Mounted Weapons. He also has the Hulkbuster, it integrated a magno-hydraulic pseudo-musculature which provided greatly enhanced strength rated at 175 tons. Sensors were adapted to focus on detecting gamma radiation. It had impact-resistant carbon composite plating and an anchoring system. **Armor Model 14: This is his artic suit for cold specialized missions. The full capabilities of this armor were unknown. Presumably it was geared for subzero temperatures and other cold-weather conditions. It possessed a hexagonal-shape uni-beam and what appeared to be blaster ports on its gauntlets. **Armor Model 15: The armor had oversize gauntlets with wrist-top projectors. They could also be remotely controlled by Iron Man when not attached to the suit. Wide angle repulsors fired over more surface area. Unibeam and pulse bolts seemed standard. The gauntlets could also fire fine-focus lasers, tractor beams, a heat beam, cryonics and acid. The armor's surface could also heat up to the point of melting confiscated weapons. Boot jets incorporated gyro-stabilization and 'magnetibrakes.' Inertial dampeners prevent projectiles from ricocheting off the armor. Improved software included threat analysis. The Mark 15's most notable features are its slim and smooth body armor. It has a chrome colored plating, which allows it to turn lighter or darker to suit its environment. The suit also features a different design for both gauntlets. The left gauntlet has blue lights & a skeletal appearance, while the right gauntlet has a more basic design. This is because the armor's left gauntlet could be equipped with an electric field, an EMP, or a sonic pulse. The suit's right gauntlet could be equipped with rockets, unlimited lasers, a battle blade, a grappling hook, a grenade, a cryo blaster, a tranquilizer gun, or a mini gun. The suit is lighter than the usual Iron Man suit, to enhance its speed, agility, and to allow its stealth system to take effect and to easily cope with stealth missions. The suit retains its signature Repulsors, as well as its Chest Repulsor and its Vibranium Powered Arc Reactor, like its previous Mark suits. **Iron Man Armor Model YT1: When activated the other armor parts snap into place and generate the holograms. The suit maintained the previous weapons. An additional freezing blast was developed, with the claim that it could approach absolute zero. **Armor Model 16: The Mark 16 design was based off on that of the Mark 15. Instead of the chrome plated colored scheme of the Mark 15, it has a black color scheme with silver plates on it. The suit has a slim and sleek appearance, allowing flexibility in movement during stealth missions. The suit, just like its predecessor, is much lighter than the usual Iron Man suit, to enhance its speed and the effects of its stealth system, making it the perfect suit suitable only for stealth missions. The suit retains the signature Repulsors, as well as its Chest Repulsor and its Arc Reactor that have been used in the previous Mark suits. Its arc reactor, eyes, and repulsors are red. This suit bears a small resemblance to the War Machine Armor Mark I. It also has a unique design on the face plate, having no facial slit and a smoother surface on the mask, as well as a curved and a more streamlined design of the armor's helmet. Repulsors had variable settings. Like other armors, it maintained a unibeam. Pulse bolts were powerful but power drain limited their usage. In addition to standard sonics, a "sonic ramshot" could now be fired. Explosive and tear gas pellets were stored in the left gauntlet. Flame-retardant foam was also stored. The armor's communications with enhanced with a cellular phone and wireless modem. Sensor upgrades included a Combex/Sonar system and seismographs. A later add-on was a force bubble projector. This "hamster ball" provided protection for civilians. A chin toggle was used for convenience (drinking water) and as a backup if the cybernetic link became damaged. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-6160 Category:Unfinished Category:Humans Category:Ordinary Humans Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Armor Users Category:Super Smart Category:Engineers Category:Leaders Category:Combat Masters Category:Marksmanship Category:Multilingual Category:Super Strength Category:Fire Blasts Category:Gas Manipulation Category:Photokinesis Category:Energy Absorption Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Electric Blasts Category:Force Field Generation Category:Illusion Creation Category:Thermokinesis Category:Bomb Wielders Category:Blade Wielders Category:Audiokinesis Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Energy Blasts Category:Sonic Blasts Category:Cryokinesis Category:Lasers Category:Energy Senses Category:Space Survival Category:Aquatic Survival Category:Electrokinesis Category:Disruption Category:Camouflage Category:Shape-Shifting Category:Super Speed Category:Technopathy Category:Invisibility Category:Self-Detonation Category:Projectiles Category:Sonar